


i can b ur angle or ur devle

by avocadoman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, IM SHRIEKING, M/M, Short, Vore, fluff??? sort of, have fun beating me up yall, i dont know how drugs work, my entire account is shitty be more cnill fanfics, this is my legacy, this will never be aas good as my first fic but this is strill gonna be stupid and funny, yall dont deserve this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoman/pseuds/avocadoman
Summary: yall im so sorry





	i can b ur angle or ur devle

jeremy heere and michael mell were sitting by their lonesome in michaels basement, playing a stupid video game and sipping their vapes up like water; taking a fucking sip babes, if you will. jeremiah heere was basically voring his vape because the amount of smoke comin out of his lungs was like niagra fucking falls it was everywhere like damn bitch you live like this??? michae; snatched jermeys vape from him and took a sip.  
  
"michael if u touch my vape one more time i will suck your god damned dick." jeremy shrieked.  
  
"do it bitch" michael said harshly.  
  
"michael it was just a mem,,,, no homo bro,," jeremy whimpered  
  
michael leans closer to the side of jeremys face, vape smoke leaking out of his mouth and into jeremys ears, "dont be a bussy jeremy," he whispers seductively, "sunc my got-damned dick"  
  
jeremy turns towards michael, their noses almost brushing, and whispers,"ill do it, try me bitch."  
  
michaels voice raises, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SUCK MY DICK" he shrieks  
  
all of a fucking sudden,,, richard mother hecking gornski slams the basement door open, his hair spiked up like guy fieri, his sunglasses probably meant for a 9 year old, and his tank top about 3 sizes too small.  
  
"stop being gay" he moans quite loudly  
  
he then naruto runs out, leaving the two vaping rats in an uncomfortable silence. the two acne ridden teenaged boys squint at the spot where rich had been standinf the moment before.  
  
"what the fuck" said jeremy, "yaint n o one gonna tell me not to be a homosexual" he moans at michael. rich fucking backflips into the room, looking like that one horror film rat who crawls out of the television in that one horror movie u know the one.  
  
"nyall shouldnt be rude to me i gave birth to you" rich yodels  
  
rich proceeds to open his mouth, unhinging his jaw like the SNAKE he is. he has chosen these 2 lucky individuals, for his 1 true calling. michale and jeremy start shrieking. rich is coming towards them. jeremy is sucked into riches mouth like a vacuum, u can hear his screams echo as he falls down into rich's tummy. michael snatches a nearby book and throws it at rich, who vores it in an instant.  
  
"i can b ur angle or ur devle" rich whispers into michaels quivering eardrum.  
  
michael stops shrieking instantly as he accepts his fate,, he grabs jeremys vape pen, takes a big sip, and he is enveloped in richs slobbery mouth. rich swallows him with a big gulp, and walks right out.  
  
it was always their fate, it was set in stone by the holy lord jesus christ probably, to be vored by richard goranski.

**Author's Note:**

> what th fuck


End file.
